


Crimson

by MellowChibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Iwaizumi Hajime, Dom/sub, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shibari, Spanking, Sub Oikawa Tooru, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowChibi/pseuds/MellowChibi
Summary: Iwaizumi feels his breath hitch in his throat, his hips jerking forward uncontrollably and Oikawa’s head falls back in response, a soft moan falling from full lips and Iwaizumi knows as clearly as he is alive that Oikawa might be the one that is currently tied up but Iwaizumi will forever be the one wrapped tightly around the the other’s fingers.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 25
Kudos: 422
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020, iwaoi lol screaming





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Iwa-chan!
> 
> I really needed to clear my head from all that plot I have been writing lately, so I wrote some good old bondage porn. 
> 
> All in all good choices were made.

Iwaizumi finishes looping the deep red rope around Oikawa’s body one last time before he ties it all together with a harsh flick of his wrist that makes Oikawa suck in a sharp breath. 

Oikawa is always unfairly gorgeous no matter the time of the day Iwaizumi can’t help but think. It doesn’t matter if the brunette has dressed up for another meet up with their friends or if he just happened to roll out of bed with his hair spread out at impossible angles and hazel eyes still drowsy with sleep. The sight alone always makes warmth pool in the depths of Iwaizumi’s stomach.

Out on the court Oikawa is dangerously beautiful. All sharp and flashy smiles that shows of the white of his teeth, eyes narrowed and something cocky and wild hiding within just as much as he is beautiful behind the closed doors of their bedroom-, eyes red and glassy and with salty tears trailing down his face while he takes Iwaizumi’s cock down his throat.

But Iwaizumi can’t help but think that there is something special about his partner when he gets to have Oikawa like this, all tied up and helpless in front of him, the crimson red of the rope a stark contrast to the pale and plush skin its currently digging into.

“Haah-, Iwa-chan... _fuck_ ,” Oikawa’s voice breaks on a sob and Iwaizumi bites back a grin as he leans back to study his handiwork, his eyes trailing over the red criss crossed patterns he has created all over his partners skin, watching as it digs in just a bit too tight around slim waist and the way it cuts down into the flesh of Oikawa’s soft thighs.

Oikawa is already so fucking gone, his eyes all clouded over and hazy, his breath coming out in small little pants from where he is kneeling in front of him on the bed. Iwaizumi hasn’t even done anything to him yet and Oikawa has already dropped so fucking deep into subspace from Iwaizumi just tying him up that it’s not even funny.

They seldom play like this, the both of them are usually much too impatient to get to the point where they can finally get their hands into each others pants for them to be able to take the time needed to lather Oikawa’s slender frame in knots and patterns but when they do-, oh, when they do it gets _good_.

Iwaizumi hums his appreciation as he reaches out and runs a finger along a part of the rope that is tied around Oikawa’s chest before he lets a finger slip underneath to curl under the thick thread. Oikawa’s breath hitches and Iwaizumi pulls, not hard, not yet, but Oikawa lets out a soft little cry anyway that goes straight to Iwaizumi’s cock that is already straining painfully against the fabric of his slacks.

“How is that?” Iwaizumi asks with a lick of his lips and Oikawa whimpers, trying to shuffle closer to him on the bed but immediately stops when Iwaizumi gives him a pointed stare. Oikawa is being so good for him, behaving so well and it's making Iwaizumi feel so many things at the same time. “Not too tight?”

Oikawa shakes his head with another little noise and Iwaizumi clicks his tongue before uncurling his finger only so he can pull at the thread that connects to the lope tied loosely around Oikawa’s neck instead. He tugs at the others binds once more, harder this time and upwards until it’s cutting into the jugular of Oikawa’s throat and the brunette is forced to raise his head with a strangled sound.

“Words Tooru,” Iwaizumi prompts and Oikawa swallows shakily before raising a trembling hand that he places on top of Iwaizumi’s wrist of the hand that is curled around the rope and Iwaizumi watches silently as the brunette’s slender fingers latches on to him as if Oikawa is afraid of floating away at any moment.

“Yes-, _no._ I mean-, Iwa-chan, just _please._ ” 

Iwaizumi lets out a low chuckle at the way Oikawa is struggling to string together even a proper sentence and he ends up letting go of the rope in favor of cupping Oikawa’s head in his hand. The boys head immediately nuzzles up against his palm as if he is touch starved, his hazel eyes fluttering close as Iwaizumi brushes his thumb over a flustered cheek and he has to try very hard to not smile too fondly at the way his boyfriend is currently acting.

Oikawa is being so soft and good for him and it makes his heart swell in his chest.

“Not too tight?” Iwaizumi prompts again, gentler this time and he watches as Oikawa creeks open an eye so the boy can look up at him and for a moment he gets lost in the swirls of color. The flecks of gold hidden within that you are only really able to see when you get close to him like this. Like treasure hidden away for Iwaizumi’s eyes only.

“No,” Oikawa manages to reply this time and Iwaizumi leans forward to plant a kiss on the top of messy and brown curls that has Oikawa keening softly underneath him.

“Good. You are doing well Tooru,” Iwaizumi praises and Oikawa lets out another little sob, his small fingers clutching tighter around his wrist. 

Iwaizumi knows that being tied up from head to toe like this is always a bit overwhelming for Oikawa, the rough material digging into his skin and muscles and overloading his senses. The rough fibers of the rope rubbing his tender skin raw.

But Iwaizumi also knows how much Oikawa loves this as well. Knows how safe it makes him feel when he is being constricted on way or the other. Knows how it makes the brunette feel both tiny and protected at the same time, allowing him to not having to worry about a thing. Knows how badly Oikawa needs to be able able to just let _go_ of everything that has been tying him down, knowing that Iwaizumi will take care of him and give him what he needs.

They talk a lot about these things after all when they are not actually fucking or acting out a scene so Iwaizumi has a firm grasp of how the things he does to him makes his partner feel.

There is just something so fucking _special_ with being trusted with everything Oikawa is like this. Of having him laid out bare in front him, both his body and soul placed in the palm of Iwaizumi’s hand to do with him as he pleases. 

Not that Iwaizumi would ever do anything to jeopardize the trust that Oikawa has placed in him, but still.

Iwaizumi takes a step backward before falling to his knees on the bedroom floor in front of Oikawa and the boy blinks his eyes open in confusion when Iwaizumi isn’t cradling his face anymore, chestnut eyes searching through their bedroom until he finds Iwaizumi once more.

“Hands,” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa obeys immediately and holds out his hands as requested towards him as an offering, the only part of him still not completely covered in red. Iwaizumi hums out another praise as he takes both of Oikawa’s wrists into the palm of one of his hand while he reaches out behind him and snatches up a much shorter rope from the floor that they have yet to use.

He brings it to Oikawa’s wrists and makes quick work of tying them together too and he gives the new restraints a gentle tug to test their give. The next time Iwaizumi looks up Oikawa’s eyes are half-lidded and the boy is chewing quietly on his lower lip as he watches Iwaizumi work as if he is in a daze and Iwaizumi can’t help but smile fondly. He knows that it’s one of Oikawa’s kinks, watching Iwaizumi’s much larger hands working over him-, tying him up and rendering helpless.

“Good?” Iwaizumi asks as he pushes of the ground until he is towering above Oikawa once more. Oikawa makes a noise that is very much not a word despite his earlier command to use them so Iwaizumi pushes roughly at his shoulder until Oikawa goes sprawling down on the bed with a sharp inhale of breath. Iwaizumi doesn’t give him the chance to collect himself before he is kneeling on the bed between Oikawa’s legs and he grabs at the rope looped around Oikawa’s thighs and pulls harshly, forcefully pulling the entirety of Oikawa’s body flush against his groin and straining erection.

Iwaizumi watches as Oikawa chokes on a moan and then sobs, his body tensing up as his muscles unconsciously fights against being manhandled but the only thing it does is reminding the other of how tied up and vulnerable he is at the moment.

Iwaizumi grinds down against Oikawa once more, making sure his thigh connects with the end of the plug nestled deep into the others ass, pushing it further into the brunette’s body and flush against his prostate.

“ _F-fuck-,_ Iwa _-,_ ” Oikawa’s voice is a broken little thing, pleading with him and it’s making Iwaizumi’s dick twitch harshly in his pants.

“I asked you a _question_ ,” Iwaizumi close to snarls, interrupting him before he leans over him just Oikawa’s breath hitches, his gorgeous head falling to the side with a desperate inhale of air.

“I-... _I-i-,_ ” Oikawa tries again, his eyes squeezing shut and Iwaizumi fists a hand in the brunette’s perfect stupid hair and _yanks_ , forcing Oikawa’s head back as Iwaizumi looks down at him from where he is hovering above with something dark in his eyes.

“Does it feel good being all tied up like this, unable to do anything?” Iwaizumi asks and Oikawa sobs again, his tied hands reaching up to desperately clutch at the fabric of Iwaizumi’s shirt to steady himself and Iwaizumi frowns because he didn’t tell him that he was allowed to touch him, but he chooses to put that to the side for now. After all they are only just getting started. “Does it make you feel small-, knowing that I can do whatever I want to you and that there is nothing you can do to stop me?

“Fuck-, _yes,_ Iwa-chan _-,_ ” 

Iwaizumi hums before taking a hold of the others wrist, gently but firmly prying them off of his shirt. “Hands to yourself pet.”

There is the beginning of tears already forming in the corner of Oikawa’s eyes as Iwaizumi uses his other hand to shift Oikawa’s body up along the bed. It’s not an easy tasks considering Oikawa is a fully grown ass man but Iwaizumi gets it done nonetheless, dragging the others body with him until he is able to fasten Oikawa’s wrist to the carabiner they have left there, fixed to their headboard.

Oikawa is just too much of a brat and the both of them just gets off on having each other tied up so much that they gave up on taking it down between their session a long time ago. They still have to sneak it away every now and then though, when their families or friends comes over. So far they have only forgotten to take it down once and thankfully Sugawara had been much more interested in pestering Daichi about doing the same over at their place than he was in giving them hell about it.

Iwaizumi is taken from his thoughts as Oikawa looks up at him under long lashes with a soft noise, long and delicate arms gently tugging at his restraints and his eyes hazing over further as he realizes what Iwaizumi has done.

“Iwa-chan, _please_ ,” Oikawa whimpers, weakly thrusting his hips up and against him. “I _want-_ ”

“I know baby,” Iwaizumi hums gently as he runs his hand down the others body, following the lines of the red rope strapped along his chest and abdomen and giving the thread a small tug every now and then that leaves Oikawa shuddering and panting. “Be good for me,” he says.

Oikawa scrunches his nose adorably and opens his mouth as if to say something but before he has the chance Iwaizumi has latched on to the rope tied around his waist and he pulls him back down the bed once more until the brunette’s arms are stretched tight over his head. Oikawa lets out a strangled noise and tries to wrench free, his heels digging into the mattress as he attempts to push himself back up but Iwaizumi holds him firmly by the rope as he leans down and closes his lips around one of Oikawa’s nipples.

The reaction is immediate. Oikawa sobs and arches up into him in a way that makes Iwaizumi wish that he had the foresight to take off his shirt earlier so he would have been able to feel the slide of Oikawa’s heated skin against his own. He quickly decides to remedy that so he pushes of the bed, choosing to ignore the small little noise of protest from his boyfriend as he wrestles the shirt over his head and throws it to the floor somewhere.

Oikawa looks up at him with his eyes hooded and Iwaizumi watches as the brunette’s tongue darts out to wet his lips as Oikawa trails is gaze over his now naked chest. Sometimes it almost makes Iwaizumi feel abashed at the way Oikawa so freely looks at him like this, not even bothering to hide the evident appreciation and desire he has for his body from his burning gaze. 

Sometimes.

But not when he has Oikawa laid out bare like this in front of him, stark naked except for the rope currently holding him prisoner, auburn hair messily splayed out over the fabric of their bed.

“You are so fucking beautiful like this,” Iwaizumi can’t help but say and Oikawa whines and pulls at his restraints as his face and chest flushes in a pretty shade of pink. They are surprisingly alike one another in that regard, Oikawa and him Iwaizumi thinks because they are both pretty damn awful at taking genuine compliments.

It’s almost funny the way Iwaizumi can call Oikawa one dirty thing after another, even going as far as naming him both ‘ _slut’_ or ‘ _whore’_ when the mood is right without having Oikawa as much as batting an eyelash at him. And then a single authentic comments like this is able to completely pull the rug out from under Oikawa’s feet.

“Oh no you don’t,” Iwaizumi says as Oikawa manages to drag himself up the bed just high enough to hide his head underneath his outstretched arms. Iwaizumi ends up catching him by the knots and pulls him back down once more with a small grunt. “Let me see you.”

Oikawa lets out another noise but at least this time he stays. Even if he tilts his head to the side and squeezes his eyes close so he doesn’t have to meet Iwaizumi’s burning gaze.

That’s okay. For now.

Iwaizumi dips his head back down, his hands splaying out over Oikawa’s chest as he catches that pink little nipple in his mouth once more and sucks gently on the small nub. 

It’s better this time around. The contrast of the softness of Oikawa’s skin and the rough rope feels fucking amazing as it slides up against Iwaizumi’s chest and abdomen and as he works his mouth over the other boy. Oikawa’s nipples have always been sensitive little things and he uses it to his full advantage, alternating between lathering them both with attention and running his hand over the expanse of Oikawa’s soft skin until the brunette is all but weeping and trashing underneath him and he bites down at the skin around the brunette’s shoulder blades, almost drawing blood as he marks him up as Iwaizumi’s.

“Iwa-, _please_ , shit, I-,”

Oikawa is shivering underneath him, desperate for more but Iwaizumi chooses to ignore him, taking his time until Oikawa is close to sobbing quietly underneath him from the gentle stimulation.

“I thought you said that you were going to be _good_ for me tonight,” Iwaizumi growls against Oikawa’s heated skin, fingers digging into the ropes and pulling him down until Oikawa’s arms seems to be straining almost painfully from where they are fastened at the headboard. “Were you lying to me?”

“ _No!_ ” Oikawa sputters out in panic, his head jerking back from where he has been trying to hide it in the pillow. “I-i just, Iwa-, _Hajime_ . I just, _please._ ”

“No?” Iwaizumi prompts while he hides his grin against the skin of Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa is so fucking responsive at the moment and he is having way to much fun with how every touch against pale skin leaves him shivering and trembling.

“No _what_ Oikawa? You promised you were going to behave for me so I even bothered to go through all the trouble of tying you up properly, didn’t I?” Iwaizumi says before he clicks his tongue in mock disappointment. “Are you telling me that all my hard work was just a waste of time?”

Oikawa practically weeps at that, his hands tugging desperately at the restraint in something so purely desperate that it hits Iwaizumi straight in the guts. It’s such a fucking good look on him that it’s a goddamn miracle that Iwaizumi doesn’t give in and fucks him into the mattress right that moment.

Underneath him Oikawa is chanting his name between small little cries and promises of that he ‘ _will be good’_ and ‘ _Iwa-chan please, just please’_ and Iwaizumi hums as he leans back to look down at the other fondly, gently cupping Oikawa’s head in the palm of his hand and brushing away some wayward locks of hair with the other. Oikawa is almost on the brink of panic with how desperate he is. Every time the brunette fails to find the proper words, fails to put them into proper sentences and make them _mean things_ Iwaizumi can practically see how that panic further arises within him.

It’s kind of flattering really that Oikawa is freaking out so desperately over Iwaizumi potentially not fucking him.

He can't help but brush his thumb across the boys lower lip and pressing down, forcing Oikawa’s jaw apart before slipping said finger inside the brunette’s wet cavern.

Iwaizumi fucking loves Oikawa’s pretty little mouth.

Loves the way it looks stretched around his cock as his boyfriend slurps him down, lips red and swollen, shining with wayward spit. Loves the way it feels around him, tight and perfect as the brunette hollows his cheek and takes him far into his throat. Loves the sound it makes as Oikawa chokes on him, obscene and loud and the way it hitches on Oikawa’s breath as Iwaizumi fucks himself into the willing hole mercilessly, chasing his own release.

Loves the bitter tang of himself on Oikawa’s tongue as he kisses him drowsily afterward, still coming down from his high and as Oikawa’s lips curl into an affectionate smile against his own.

Iwaizumi can’t help the groan that leaves him as he slips his finger out once more, a string of saliva still connecting his digit with the insides of Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa whines and pants and tries to chase it and _fuck,_ Oikawa is going to be the death of him one day, Iwaizumi just knows it.

“Okay,” Iwaizumi says and the sob of relief that leaves Oikawa is like music to his ears. “Let's turn you around, aright pet?”

Oikawa doesn’t fight or even as much as struggles as Iwaizumi reposition him on the bed. Instead he is being pliant and obedient as he lets Iwaizumi gently roll him over. They both help each other shifting Oikawa’s bound body higher up on the bed after that, and Iwaizumi puts his hands around Oikawa’s slim waists and pulls his hips off the mattress so that he has Oikawa kneeling in front of him.

“Good boy,” Iwaizumi says as Oikawa’s still tied hands latches onto the headboard for purchase, his head dropping low between trembling arms until Iwaizumi can see the nape of his neck stretched out beautifully in front of him as Oikawa pants softly. “Fuck, you are so fucking perfect Tooru.”

Oikawa whines at that, his fingers curling tighter around the headboard and Iwaizumi wastes no time in running his hands over Oikawa’s backside, admiring the view of red crossing over pale skin before. He lets his fingers dig into the soft flesh of the man’s ass and spreads his cheeks apart until Iwaizumi is able to see the base of the plug still lodged deeply inside.

Iwaizumi hums and then he shoves the heel of his hand against its base and Oikawa’s entire body tenses up as the boy chokes on a broken cry.

“Look at you,” Iwaizumi says with a growl. “You are already stuffed full, but that isn’t enough for you now is it?”

Oikawa makes a strangled noise, his head shaking from where it’s hanging sluggishly between his arm and really, Oikawa should know fucking better than to not not answer Iwaizumi with words at this point.

“I believe that I asked you a question.”

The slap against Oikawa’s ass rings out loud in the otherwise silent room and Oikawa arches his back so perfectly for him as he sobs brokenly, the skin already turning red from how hard Iwaizumi had hit him. He slaps him again and Oikawa cries out once more as his body plunges forward with the force of it and for a moment the brunette loses his grip on the headboard with a surprised yelp and Iwaizumi acts quickly, lurching forward and to wrap an supportive arm around his torso and he pulls him flush against his chest, stopping him from plummeting downwards and hurting his arms with the way that they are tied to the headboard.

“I got you,” Iwaizumi mumbles and Oikawa moans so prettily for him at that before pushing his ass back against Iwaizumi’s hand, silently asking for more- and how can Iwaizumi possibly say no to that?

It’s a bit awkward with the way he is holding him but Iwaizumi makes do, alternating between striking his hand across Oikawa’s butt cheeks and plush thighs as he trails wet kisses along the brunette’s neck and throat until the boy is nothing but a sobbing, writhing mess against him. When he finally leans back Oikawa’s ass has turned an angry red, almost putting the colored rope crossed over his body to shame and for a moment Iwaizumi worries that he might have gotten a bit too excited and gotten ahead of himself, but then Oikawa tilts his head to the side and throws him a look so full of _need_ that it makes Iwaizumi’s dick fucking twitch inside his pants.

“Are you going to be good for me now?” Iwaizumi asks and fuck, his voice sounds so damn raspy and thick and he forces himself to swallow with a throat that all of a sudden feels too fucking dry because fuck, how is it even possible that even after all these years-, after _everything_ they have fucking done Oikawa can somehow still sweep his feet out from underneath him with just one fucking look.

Oikawa moans at Iwaizumi’s words and he should probably find it obscene, the way he can see the tight little muscle of Oikawa’s ass working around the plug as the brunette unconsciously tries to draw the item further into his body like it’s somehow _not enough_ , desperate for something else but all Iwaizumi can think about is how fucking _hot_ it makes him feel.

“ _Yes_ ,” Oikawa whimpers. “I-, I’ll be good, I promise. _Please Iwa-chan_ , I need-,” Oikawa sobs before he cuts himself off, his head dipping lower as his entire body seems to tremble.

“Need what?” Iwaizumi pushes even though he knows _exactly_ what Oikawa wants, but it’s always better hearing the words tumble out from his boyfriends own lips laced with need and desperation. 

“I-I want-,” Oikawa cries softly and Iwaizumi hums but otherwise stays silent as he lets his hands travel over his boyfriends quickly reddening cheeks. The skin is hot to the touch and he massages the firm muscle gently, not hard enough to make it welt but he makes sure that it is still hard enough to make Oikawa suck in a sharp gasp of air.

“I won’t know what you want unless you tell me,” Iwaizumi says a moment later when he realizes that Oikawa’s mind has started to drift off somewhere far away once more and the boy makes a pleading noise as Iwaizumi’s voice pulls him back to the present, his chest heaving harshly against the rope that is tied around him and his slender fingers clutching so hard to the headboard that his knuckles are starting to turn white.

“ _Please_ ,” Oikawa pants in a broken little voice. “Iwa-chan just, _please_.”

“Please what?”

Oikawa lets out a desperate little pleading noise. “Please just _fuck me_ already.”

Iwaizumi pauses as if he is considering it, his hand resting uselessly on top of Oikawa’s burning cheek and Oikawa whimpers and tugs at his restraints and he sounds so _frustrated_ with everything and it’s really that that makes Iwaizumi finally give in and he leans over press a light kiss to his boyfriend’s spine.

“Okay,” Iwaizumi says. “Since you asked for it so nicely.”

He can practically feel the relief that rolls off Oikawa at his words, the boys body slumping forward as Iwaizumi leans back and strokes affectionately across Oikawa’s backside before grabbing one of his cheeks and spreading Oikawa open for him.

“I am going to take it out,” Iwaizumi warns and Oikawa let out a small whimper in affirmation and arches his back for him, pushing his ass further into his hand and that is really all the incentive Iwaizumi needs to reach out and carefully pull out the plug from his ass. 

There is a moment when Iwaizumi can do nothing but stare as Oikawa’s little hole clenches around nothing, fluttering so invitingly that he just wants to take the leap and plunge himself inside. He puts his other hand on Oikawa’s ass too, still holding the plug and spreading the sticky lube all over Oikawa’s cheek as he spreads the brunette open for him and Iwaizumi watches as the hole moves with every little heave of breath Oikawa takes.

Iwaizumi licks his lips and then he is already leaning forward, his tongue reaching out to run a wet and long line along the crack of the others ass. There is the thick and unmistakable taste of lube on his tongue, but more than that he can taste _Oikawa_ and fuck, Iwaizumi doesn’t eat him out nearly often enough now does he.

Oikawa sobs and tries to move away, but Iwaizumi curls his fingers around the rope that is tied around his ass and thighs almost like a harness and keeps him in place as he keeps licking, keeps teasing that puckered little hole he will be fucking into in just a moment as Oikawa trembles and cries weakly underneath him.

Iwaizumi had previously decided that he was done teasing the other, but he just can’t seem to stop, can't stop running his tongue around the others already stretched open entrance and dipping it inside every now and then only to immediately pull out when Oikawa meekly presses himself back against him. He keeps at it until his jaw aches, until the only thing he can taste is the thick, musky tang that is _Oikawa,_ fueled on by noises the other keeps making, the way he keeps squirming and panting underneath him and it is sending Iwaizumi’s mind directly to the gutter.

Not that he isn’t there already with Oikawa being stark naked underneath him and tied up with crimson thread. Hair tousled and ass in the air and begging Iwaizumi to fuck him over and over again in a desperate voice like all of Iwaizumi's wet dreams coming to life at once.

Suddenly Oikawa’s legs gives out underneath him and Iwaizumi watches in surprises as Oikawa collapsed on top of the bed, falling away from Iwaizumi’s probing tongue. It takes his brain a moment to catch up but once it does he finds himself letting out a low chuckle before wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Oikawa is a trembling, a beautiful little mess sprawled out on their bed underneath him as Iwaizumi leans over in order to get off the bed, making quick work of finally stepping out of his slacks and to put away the plug he is still holding on top of the nightstand. There is a bottle of lube waiting for him there and he grabs it before slipping back next to his boyfriend.

“Still good?” Iwaizumi asks once he he is kneeling behind Oikawa once more while drizzling the sticky substance over his fingers, absentmindedly playing with the liquid to warm it up. It’s far from the worst he has broken Oikawa down-, there has been times when Oikawa has dropped so deep that Iwaizumi has had to give him time to come around before the brunette could even begin string together his thoughts enough to reply to Iwaizumi’s prompt for safe word and even then Oikawa reply had been green. 

So Iwaizumi isn’t very surprised when Oikawa lets out a pained noise and telling him ‘ _please’_ in a broken little voice, but Iwaizumi still always likes to make sure.

Because things hasn’t always been like this between them. You can’t just go from nothing into this kind lifestyle without running into some hitches and years ago when they were still trying to figure all of this out, before their mutual trust in one another had fully formed there had been times Oikawa had hesitated, afraid of taking the leap and allowing himself to let go. 

There had been times when Iwaizumi has doubted everything and while they have never needed to use the word ‘ _red_ ’ there had been plenty of yellows, small little breaks when Oikawa were tethering on the edge, terrified of falling and finding out was at the bottom.

Intervals when Iwaizumi had needed to take a step back and collect himself- had needed Oikawa to tell him in proper words and sentences and not just _colors_ that everything was really okay. That they were still good.

And as an added bonus Iwaizumi has also noticed that checking in on Oikawa like this every now and then also tends to make him feel even safer under Iwaizumi’s care, allowing himself to finally leave behind the last strands of control Oikawa so often clings to even when he has been being broken down even now, years down the road, slipping even further into subspace as a direct result rather than the opposite.

Whichever idiot that thinks that safe words are just an interruption knows _shit_ and should honestly just go and fuck themselves instead of anybody else as far as Iwaizumi is concerned.

“ _Iwa-chan_...”

Oikawa’s voice is a hoarse and broken mess as his boyfriend tries to desperately to edge him on, always so impatient for Iwaizumi to plunge himself and stretch him open and Iwaizumi would be lying if he were to claim it wasn’t working.

Iwaizumi carefully wraps his non-coated hand around Oikawa’s waist and gently pulls him towards himself, gently guiding his boyfriend until he is kneeling on the bed again and he leans down to give Oikawa’s bruised ass a playful bite, nothing hard considering that it’s most likely still sore and tender from Iwaizumi’s previous treatment but it’s still enough for the brunette’s voice to hitch underneath him.

When Iwaizumi finally sinks two fingers into Oikawa’s waiting hole the other trembles so badly that he almost believes that Oikawa’s legs might give out on him again. But Oikawa manages to stay upright somehow, seemingly clinging on to the headboard for dear life as Iwaizumi probes deeper within him, pushing gently against the boy’s plush walls and scissoring his fingers and spreading the lube everywhere.

“Good?” Iwaizumi asks and Oikawa sobs and shakes his head and tries to tell him that it’s not good enough between broken moans and whimpers that does nothing to quell Iwaizumi’s burning desire to just fuck him already, to have Oikawa moan and break down on his cock instead of toys and fingers.

Iwaizumi doesn’t need further initiative before withdrawing his fingers. It hadn’t really been necessary in the first place since he had gone through the trouble of preparing Oikawa before starting to even tying him up earlier and the plug had kept Oikawa more than open for him, pretty much just sitting around and waiting for Iwaizumi to plunge inside.

Still, Iwaizumi is nothing but throughout because despite popular belief and the current state of Oikawa’s bruised ass Iwaizumi doesn’t actually want to hurt him.

Rough him up a bit? Sure. Mark him up and claim Oikawa as his for the world to see? Definitely.

Make his throat raspy from having him choke on his cock and his ass an angry red? 

Absolutely. 

But actually hurt him?

No fucking way in hell.

“Maybe I should make you ride me instead, let you work for it,” Iwaizumi ponders out loud and Oikawa moans before tugging weakly at his restraints.

“I _can’t_ -I,I need you to-,” Oikawa’s chokes on his words as Iwaizumi raps his hand across his ass and then his hand is in Oikawa’s hair, yanking his head back until his throat is stretched thin.

“You _can_ ,” Iwaizumi states with a low growl. “You can and _you will_ if that is what I tell you to do.”

Oikawa makes a pathetic and strangled little sound and tries to nod his head but Iwaizumi is holding his head in an iron grip, making it impossible for him to move more than a few millimetres.

“ _Y-yes_ ,” Oikawa moans when he realizes that Iwaizumi won’t let him off so easily, going as far as requiring him to speak, to beg him to fuck him even further. “Yes I-, Hajime _please_ I-, I will be good, will do _anything_ -, just-, _I-_.”

“I know you will,” Iwaizumi says. “Know you will do anything to keep me happy, won’t you pet?”

Iwaizumi watches as Oikawa sobs out a strangled ‘ _yes’_ underneath him before he lets go of his hair and he leans back just as Oikawa slumps forward once again, his legs trembling as the brunette fights gravity and his own quivering muscles in order to stay upright.

“Good boy,” Iwaizumi says as he grabs the bottle of lube once more and squeezes a generous amount of it into his palm before he touch himself for the first time that evening. He is so hard it hurts and he spreads the lube all over his erection in long and lazy strokes as he watches Oikawa’s trembling little form from the corner of his eye.

For a moment Iwaizumi considers it, to release Oikawa’s hands from where they are fastened to the bed and sit back for awhile. Watch as Oikawa tries to make his way over to him on limbs that doesn’t quite support him, his wrists still tied together as he splays his little fingers over Iwaizumi’s chest before finally sinking down on him.

Oikawa would look so pretty like that Iwaizumi thinks. The crimson rope crossed over his chest in intricate patterns, moving and rubbing over taunt skin as Oikawa fucks himself on his dick sloppily, too far gone to do it properly. Torn between his desperate need of reaching his peak and the way his body is already so sensitive, strung tightly from all of the teasing Iwaizumi has done to it.

It’s so very fucking tempting.

Iwaizumi remembers the last time he had made Oikawa ride him like that. He had just leaned back and enjoyed the show for awhile as Oikawa had grown more desperate by the second, every little bounce of his pretty little hips making him break further because he just couldn’t _come_.

Oikawa is normally annoyingly good at riding him, knowing just the way to move to get them both to the edge at an almost alarming rate and there is just something so fucking _hot_ knowing that Oikawa _fucking_ Tooru of all fucking people is so fucking gone and desperate that he literally doesn’t know what to do anymore, losing all the skill and finesse he normally carries himself with and becoming nothing but a broken little thing desperate for release under Iwaizumi’s steady gaze.

But as much as Iwaizumi wants to watch Oikawa fuck himself to pieces on his cock with glassy little eyes and a healthy flush all over his face Iwaizumi also wants to pound the other into the mattress just as badly.

It has been awhile since they have had the time to play properly like this and he has been looking forward to this for what feels like forever at this point, to turn the other into a wrecked and compliant little mess underneath him.

Oikawa can fuck the both of them to completion another day Iwaizumi decides.

Having finally made up his mind Iwaizumi takes a hold of Oikawa’s waist with one hand and his cock with the other as he lines himself up against Oikawa's fluttering little hole and finally, _finally_ pushes himself inside.

There is a broken and strangled noise that doesn’t even sound human anymore from the boy underneath him and Iwaizumi curses, his fingers digging into the plush skin of Oikawa’s ass as he plunges deeper and deeper until his pelvic is all but pressed up against the reddened skin. He pauses momentarily trying to catch his breath and trying to not get swallowed up by the feeling of being inside his boyfriend as Oikawa trembles and sobs below him.

It’s always overwhelming. 

No matter how many times or how often they do it entering Oikawa never seems to lose its novelty. It always takes his breath away, like a punch to the gut reminding him that in the end Oikawa has _chosen him._

They have had their ups and downs growing up. Their fair share of misunderstandings and a hell a lot of pining from Iwaizumi’s side that he never thought would be reciprocated in a million years. And yet here he is with his cock buried deep within the only person he has ever wanted.

Here he is with Oikawa being wrapped up like a fucking Christmas present and begging him to fuck him with small and pathetic little jerks of his pretty little hips as Iwaizumi holds him in place.

How can Iwaizumi ever say no to that?

“You are so fucking gorgeous like this,” Iwaizumi groans as he lets his hands roams across Oikawa’s sides and Oikawa whimpers, head dipping low between his tied up hands.

“ _H-hajime,_ ” he whispers before choking on another sob. “Please, I _need-,_ ”

Iwaizumi hums and then both his hands clamps down around Oikawa’s waist as he starts to pull out, grunting when he feels the way the rim of Oikawa’s ass drags against the length of his cock before he pushes himself back in again.

Oikawa moans loudly and Iwaizumi watches as the brunette’s fingers scrambles for purchase against the headboard as he fucks into him again and again, gaining strength with every thrust until Oikawa’s knuckles are turning white against the wooden surface.

He is so fucking pretty. The long expanse of Oikawa’s back crossed with red in intricate patterns, muscles trembling under taut skin as the brunette tries to stay upright as Iwaizumi pounds into him, the wet and obscene sound of their bodies moving together and skin slapping against skin echoing through their shared bedroom.

Oikawa’s ass must be stinging from its previous treatment but the only thing his partner is doing is egging Iwaizumi on, asking him for more under broken little pants and moans as his body is being pushed against the headboard with every powerful thrust of Iwaizumi’s hips.

“ _Hajime_ ,” Oikawa cries softly, his forehead hitting the wooden surface after an especially harsh trust and its first then that Iwaizumi digs his fingers underneath the rope wound tightly around Oikawa’s slender hips. He uses his new grip as leverage, pulling Oikawa’s form against him over and over again in time with his thrusts until the boy is positively crying underneath him.

Iwaizumi can reach much deeper like this and all he really has to do is to angle his hips just _so_ and then Oikawa is convulsing against him, sobbing his name over and over again like it's some kind of prayer and he realizes that he didn’t even notice when his name went from ‘ _Iwa-chan_ ’ to ‘ _Hajime_ ’ this time around which is speaks volumes about how far he has dropped too because he normally does.

Iwaizumi keeps aiming every plunge he takes against the brunette’s prostate from there on, his muscles all but burning with the excursion of ramming inside and _pulling_ at the same time but it’s so fucking good that he doesn’t care about the slight, burning pain in his thighs. Oikawa is like putty in his hands, tight and perfect and doing nothing but just being there and letting Iwaizumi direct and use his body in any way he pleases.

“Fuck you feel so good.”

Oikawa whimpers and tenses around him, his muscles are growing taut and needy little moans growing in volume and Iwaizumi knows what will happen next but he also realizes that he doesn’t want to. Not like this at least.

He wants to see the fucked out expression on Oikawa’s face as he comes.

No, he _needs to_ and Iwaizumi pulls out completely, ignoring the sobs and protests from Oikawa as he forcefully flips him over until the brunette is laying on his back, arms still tied to the headboard.

 _Fuck_. 

Oikawa is so fucking gone. Face splotched and flushed, eyes all glassy and close to unseeing. There are tears starting to collect in the corner of hazel eyes, caught between long lashes like the dew in the morning, wayward strands of drool trailing down his chin from having being tied up and having no way of wiping it away and he is so fucking pretty that it _hurts_.

“Fucking look at you,” Iwaizumi groans and his voice is breathless but he doesn’t even give a shit about it because he is the only one that gets to see Oikawa like this, gets to take him apart piece by piece until he is nothing but soft and vulnerable just for him.

Just him.

Oikawa blinks up at him softly and there is a bit of clarity flashing through hazel eyes then and Iwaizumi watches as the other whines softly and tries to turn his head away, arms tugging gently on his restraints as he attempts to hide from him once more, embarrassed. Iwaizumi reaches out as in a trance, feeling like he has gotten the breath knocked out of him as he cups Oikawa’s face in one of his hands to keep him in place.

“You are perfect,” Iwaizumi’s says and Oikawa’s eyes flutters close as the first real tear falls from his eyes and Iwaizumi wipes it away with a brush of his thumb. Oikawa is so fucking pretty and Iwaizumi loves him so much that it physically hurts.

“ _Hajime-,”_

"I know,” Iwaizumi replies as he brushes his thumb across a soft cheek once more for good measure before leaning back. He shifts on the bed until he is kneeling between Oikawa’s legs and he gently pulls the others quivering limbs over his own thighs and lines himself up and then he is pushing forward once more into Oikawa’s welcoming heat.

“ _Shit._ ”

Oikawa just whines shakily in response, his back aching of the bed and the brunette is still tethering so close on the edge that it only takes Iwaizumi a couple of well aimed trusts and then Oikawa’s mouth is falling open as the brunette breaks on a gasp-, hazel eyes cloudy and unseeing, tearing at the restraints as he comes in long white strokes of cum all over their chests and abdomens.

Iwaizumi slows down but he doesn’t stop, fucking Oikawa through his orgasm until the brunette’s breath is hitching, his body shuddering on the verge of oversensitivity. He pauses then and wipes the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. He is still buried so fucking deep within the boy and he let his hand wander freely across Oikawa’s heated skin as his partners starts coming down from his high.

Iwaizumi follows the trail of white come spread across Oikawa’s chest, smearing it further in something akin to fascination until Oikawa’s pale skin is glistening with it underneath the coils of red.

He is so fucking pretty.

“Mine,” Iwaizumi finds himself saying and Oikawa’s eyes flutter open at that, hazel orbs wet and glassy as the brunette draws a shaky breath as if he is collecting himself before looking up at him.

“ _Yours_ ,” Oikawa confirms and Iwaizumi moans at that, his hand moving upwards as he intends to free him from the headboard but as he trails his hand up over Oikawa’s arm the brunette turns his head and nuzzles against it instead and Iwaizumi looks on in something close to disbelief as Oikawa’s pretty little mouth falls open and a pink tongue darts out to lick at his still come covered digits before Oikawa’s gaze locks with Iwaizumi’s own once more.

“Fill me up Hajime.”

Iwaizumi feels his breath hitch in his throat, his hips jerking forward uncontrollably and Oikawa’s head falls back in response, a soft moan falling from full lips and Iwaizumi knows as clearly as he is alive that Oikawa might be the one that is currently tied up but Iwaizumi will forever be the one wrapped tightly around the the other’s fingers.

Iwaizumi lunges forward, his hands scrambling to unfasten Oikawa’s arms from the bed and they fall down heavily on top of his head, coils around his neck as Oikawa wraps them around him, his wrist still tied together with red and it’s probably a blessing in disguise Iwaizumi realizes because Oikawa most likely doesn't even have the strength to keep them there otherwise as Iwaizumi starts fucking into him once more, all his previous finesse all but forgotten.

The purpose of his movements has changed now. He is no longer focused on bringing Oikawa close to the edge, to draw one sound after another out of him. All that remains is the desperate need that courses through him as he chases his own release with every plunge, with every slap of his hip against Oikawa’s ass.

Oikawa got him wrapped up so tightly that Iwaizumi no longer knows where he ends and the other begins. The rope is rubbing against him with every slide of skin against shin, harsh and chaffing and for all Iwaizumi knows he is the one being tied up and not the other way around, completely at the mercy of the man in front of him. He feels strangely lost in the other as he chases his own release. Iwaizumi’s head dips down to bury itself in the crock of Oikawa’s neck and he _can’t breathe_ and he is not sure that he wants too either.

He doesn’t need air anyway, not when he can have Oikawa like this, tight and perfect all around him and _fuck_.

He comes with a shout of Oikawa’s name, his cock sputtering inside the other as he paints his walls with semen, claiming him as _his_ and next to him Oikawa’s is whispering his name into his ear as nails digs themselves into his back, milking Iwaizumi out of every last drop he has to give.

Iwaizumi’s hips jerks a second time then a third- and he then he is collapsing and there are fingers in his hair, threading through his short strands gently as he desperately tries to get his breathing under control.

“ _Iwa-chan.”_

Iwaizumi grunts and buries his head further into the warmth in front of him. He is aching all over, limbs heavy but more importantly he is warm and sated and he never wants to leave.

“Iwa-chan, you are crushing me.”

Oh.

Iwaizumi swears before gathering himself up enough to push himself up on his arms so he is hovering above the other and he looks down at tired but bright eyes peering back up at him and then he is already leaning down, brushing their lips together and Oikawa lets out a happy little noise in the back of his throat, his arms still hanging heavily from Iwaizumi’s neck.

“I love you,” Iwaizumi whispers against Oikawa’s lips and he knows that he doesn’t say it nearly often enough unprompted-, only at times like this when things become too much and his chest feels tight with how much the man underneath him means to him.

He leans back to see Oikawa smile back up at him, soft and genuine and then the brunette pulls him down once more, affectionately brushing his lips against Iwaizumi’s own and Iwaizumi feels like he is melting. “I love you more.”

If he didn’t know any better Iwaizumi would think that he has some kind of heart condition with the way he feels his chest convulsing in response.

They kiss for what feels like forever, until Iwaizumi’s arms are practically shaking with the effort of staying upright and not crushing Oikawa beneath him once again. Oikawa lets his arms slip from around his neck as Iwaizumi leans back until he is kneeling and he starts untying the knots keeping Oikawa’s wrists together with almost shaky hands before he gently massaging the now tender skin as the rope falls away.

“How are you feeling,” Iwaizumi asks, his voice coming out hoarse as he works his fingers over the faint burn marks visible. It hadn’t really been his plan this time around but Oikawa had kept tearing at the restraints over and over again as they fucked and it’s not like Iwaizumi can say that he dislikes the way it looks against his partners otherwise pale skin. Quite the opposite in fact.

“Itchy,” Oikawa replies and Iwaizumi hums because Oikawa normally does after getting tied up like this, his skin rubbed raw from the rope abd making him hypersensitive of every little thing that touches his skin, including the sweat and liquid the two of them are currently all but covered in.

And yet once they have washed up properly and gotten rid of the come and sweat and _anything else_ that might irritate him and laid down on the bed once more, still naked because right now even the feel of textile against his skin is enough to throw Oikawa in a fit the brunette still snuggles up against him as if Iwaizumi isn’t something foreign, but a part of him all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave it to me to write straight up bdsm shibari smut porn and somehow make it soft. Like fuck if I know how it happened but here we are I guess.


End file.
